<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The man who throws his life out the window by SamFlynn93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598428">The man who throws his life out the window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFlynn93/pseuds/SamFlynn93'>SamFlynn93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The man in the blue coat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Obsession, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFlynn93/pseuds/SamFlynn93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are important and more important matters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The man in the blue coat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The man who throws his life out the window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival Graves was going through Newton Scamander's file and couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Theseus Scamander from the Great War and the letters mentioned he knew that he had a younger brother, but he did not expect such a difference.</p><p>Newton "Newt" Artemis Fido Scamander was expelled from Hogwarts in the sixth year for an incident involving a dangerous beast. After turning seventeen, he joined the war. All it was known was that he fought on the Eastern Front and it was confidential. After the war, he worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Beast Department for two years, then sent a howler to his superior with resignation and left the country. Since then, the magizoologist has traveled the world. Wherever he appeared, he always intervened in the traces of the local Aurors related to magical beasts.</p><p>Graves closed the file and sighed loudly. He had heard rumors of a mad Englishman exposing Grindelwald, and always pictured someone being brash and the files could back them up, but Netw's encounter revealed a shy personality.</p><p>It was this shy civilian who found and saved him.</p><p>Thinking about the redhead made Auror's chest feel warm. He couldn't believe how a chance meeting of a magizoologist on the street had changed everything. The whole world suddenly took on meaning and color, and the loneliness that tormented him was gone. All it took was a short conversation and inviting the Englishman to lunch together in his office.</p><p>Netw Skamander was certainly an interesting person.</p><hr/><p>Lunch was an awkward event. They were both sitting on the sofa in Percival's office, eating the sandwiches Auror had prepared in silence. There were two mugs of coffee on the next table. Neither of the men had reached for them yet.</p><p>"Well, Mr. Skamander," Old man began carefully, "I haven't had a chance to thank you for saving me yet."</p><p>"It's nothing ..." Englishman muttered and gripped the handle of his suitcase tightly. His eyes were on the floor. "Please call me Netw."</p><p>"Only if you call me Percival." Graves smiled slightly.</p><p>The magizoologist lifted his head and kept his eye angle for a few seconds, then nodded.</p><p>"I've always wondered how you knew Grindelwald was impersonating me." Auror began again. "Only you realized you didn't know me."</p><p>"He didn't fit into this environment," Newt said, still staring at the floor.</p><p>"What?" Graves was surprised.</p><p>"Grindelwald did not move like a New Yorker. This city is crowded, there is a lot of pickpockets. The inhabitants are very aware of themselves and what is in their pockets." He explained calmly.</p><p>The older man looked at the redhead with disbelief and delight at the same time. If any of his Aurors were so perceptive, they would never have been imprisoned. None of this nightmare would have happened.</p><p>"You are not like Theseus at all." He said delightedly but then blew it off.</p><p>Netw hunched, even more, he wanted to curl up into a ball. "I'm very happy about this." He said coolly and shoved his suitcase to his chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Percival began. Something was born in his heart that wanted to protect the younger Scamander. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just know your brother, he's a good Auror but he's too convinced of his righteousness.</p><p>The magizoologist raised his head again and made eye contact. He was about to say something when his eyes fell on something from behind Percival and then turned pale. The Auror looked back slowly and saw that on the couch, just before a small black creature with a pink long nose was sitting trying to steal his watch.</p><p>The creature looked innocently into the man's eyes as if trying to say, "I found myself here by chance. I'm not doing anything wrong." and at the same time, he was pulling the chain of the watch to get the item out of his pocket.</p><p>"It's not yours." The man muttered at which the beast took out his watch with a quick movement, then jumped on the Scamander's lap and proudly showed his loot to the magizoologist.<br/>For another time, there was an awkward silence.</p><p>"Hugo didn't want to do anything wrong!" Netw began to explain himself. His kidneys were pale freckles. "Nifflers are very sensitive to the signature of magic and he was able to find you. When he recently brought this watch to me, he won an award ...</p><p>"This niffler helped find me?" The Auror interrupted him.</p><p>"Yes." He replied and Hugo waved his paw at him.</p><p>This man was unexpected. Even the niffler that was commonly considered a pest was smarter than its Aurors. He thought he should hire a few. Niffler would have recognized the trickster taking his place at once. He then stated that today's level of madness was exceeded.</p><p>"I won't give you the watch," he turned to Hugo while taking a few gold coins from his trousers pocket, "but I think it's a good consolation prize." He held out his hand with coins in front of the animal.<br/>Hugo the Niffler looked Percival in the eye, then he squealed happily and took the coins offered to him. He examined each of them carefully, rubbed them against the fur, and put them in his pocket.</p><p>"You just made a friend for life," Netw said quietly as he set his suitcase on the floor. He was smiling slightly, and the tension was gone from his voice.</p><p>"I think Hugo will be a very good friend." Percival took the niffler watch and grinned. He didn't remember when he had such a good day last.</p><p>"If you invite him over, bury the teaspoons." The redhead laughed softly. The older man liked the sound very much.</p><p>"I'll try to remember." Graves replied and looked seriously at the magizoologist, "I hope you have permission for the beasts."</p><p>"I have permission ... for a wand ..." He muttered.</p><p>Percival Graves sighed, got up from the couch, and took a pen and paper from the desk. "I'll inspect your suitcase, make a list of creatures, and issue you permits by tomorrow. What do you think?</p><hr/><p>A visit to the Netw Skamander suitcase was an extraordinary experience not only because of the animals and the masterful use of the Undetectable Extension Charm. Percival enjoyed watching the magizoologist talk about his charges with passion and self-confidence. He watched in disbelief as the redhead walked over to the nundu (very dangerous! Very illegal!) And caressed it like a normal cat. He watches him argue with a bowtruckle (his name is Pickett and he has an attachment problem.). The sight of the Graphorns shocked him.</p><p>"I read about them in school," Auror said softly. "They are extinct.</p><p>"They're the last fertile pair." He stroked one of the puppies. "If I hadn't saved them ..." He hesitated. "If the wizards do what they do now if the laws don't change, many more species will die. And with every species extinct, the world loses a bit of magic ... "He was silent for a few moments and then looked the old man in the eyes. "I'm afraid that one day this magic will run out.</p><p>At that moment, Percival Graves fell in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>